


Irgendwo auf der Welt 在世界某处

by HathorAaru



Series: 点梗合集 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 微博@未定名简猫猫 的点梗。警告，谨慎阅读。





	Irgendwo auf der Welt 在世界某处

“早安，麦克罗夫特，十周年快乐。”他声音清晰，不像平日带着睡意的沙哑。

 

麦克罗夫特在凌晨五点四十五分醒来，然后走进浴室，很快又带着水汽走出来开始着装。今天是他一年为数不多的几个休息日之一，但男人还是换上三件式西装，一丝不苟地整理好领带、别针、口袋巾与怀表。

在深秋的英国，这个时间仍是夜色笼罩，路上行人寥寥，大部分连锁超市都要七点才开始营业。黑色轿车安静地滑过街道停在城市机场，不久后一架小型客机翼尖闪烁着灯光飞往法兰克福。

两小时后，伞尖在湿润的人行道石砖上短暂地停顿半秒，接着落在一小块被踩的脏兮兮的地毯上，黑色皮革覆上小餐厅光亮的黄铜门把手。相同样式的手套家里还有一双，是麦克罗夫特挑选的，而接到礼物的雷斯垂德毫不怀疑那是昂贵的定制品，否则它们不会如此完美地包裹住他厚厚的手掌。

 

纪念日的简单早餐通常由麦克罗夫特动手，偶尔能同时拥有两天以上的假期时他们也会在酒店享用。雷斯垂德总是一边嚼着香肠培根和炒蛋一边看麦克罗夫特啜饮蔬果汁。

素来不喜欢油腻食物的公务员今天罕见地吃完了整份乡村面包配奶酪熏肉，右手握着外带咖啡纸杯离开了小店。雷斯垂德像大部分工作依然繁重而精力已不如二十岁的人一样喜欢把黑咖啡当做一天的序曲，连夏洛克都对这种苦涩液体添加两块方糖有特殊嗜好，抑或是对看着好医生在厨房忙碌烧水有特殊嗜好。而麦克罗夫特不需要咖啡因，他能保持清醒思考的时间比绝大多数时候所必需的长，让雷斯垂德把清晨宝贵的共处时间大半耗费在厨房里转来转去也不是他理想的方式，虽然画面很是赏心悦目。

 

身处一个陌生国家的好处就是被认出来的可能性比起在伦敦低得多，可以肆无忌惮地在广场上看肥嘟嘟的鸽子或者弹吉他的青年。

在与苏格兰场一街之隔的白厅花园坐过一个中午后雷斯垂德就彻底放弃了和麦克罗夫特在那里见面的念头。对岸是伦敦眼，因此隔着草坪和栏杆的街道上全是巴士和熙熙攘攘的游客，麦克罗夫特不会喜欢的，而且他的日常装束也太容易被行注目礼了。被太多金鱼注视会让公务员面无表情的脸上流露出一分恰好能被雷斯垂德看出的不耐烦来，还有照片出现在各色社交媒体上的可能性，那会带来十分繁琐的后续处理工作。

在长椅上坐了一会后，余下的时间大部分被用来闲逛。路上遇到一只可爱的西班牙猎犬，雷斯垂德不由自主地想俯下身去摸摸它。麦克罗夫特看着那双温顺的褐色眼睛没有动，他不喜欢亲近动物，就像不喜欢亲近绝大多数人一样。小狗抬起头嗅了两下，被它的主人牵着跑开了。

 

在高纬度的地区，天早早地暗下来。晚餐后麦克罗夫特换上一套黑领结无尾晚礼服。雷斯垂德自己的领结和领带总是一团糟，给麦克罗夫特打时反而像样得多，于是他曾贱兮兮地笑着说自己的手总是在特定的人身上才比较灵活。那时他们甚至还没有住在一起，雷斯垂德看着面无表情的公务员以为自己玩笑开得过分了，但接着麦克罗夫特松开为他系到一半的十字结，在短时间内充分展示了福尔摩斯的学习和分析能力同时刷新了雷斯垂德对灵活二字的认知，十分钟后探长先生重新整理好衣服被塞进车厢时都还晕乎乎的。

 

门口的黑色轿车在这里入乡随俗换成了一辆梅赛德斯，载着贵宾穿过城市来到老歌剧院。从下车到走进入口，短短几十米的路就让羊毛大衣浸透了湿润的寒气。

今天的演唱者很熟悉，雷斯垂德去年在地铁站偶然看到他在伦敦演出的海报于是订了票，因为他觉得那个穿着白领结礼服表情严肃的男人和麦克罗夫特有点相似。他提前告诉了麦克罗夫特那天晚上不要安排行程，但没说具体内容，因为想给官员一个惊喜。两张第一排座位的票被他小心翼翼藏在办公桌的抽屉深处，可惜被拿出来时已经过了那上面的日期，他们最终没能成行。

台上的男人用德语温柔地唱着，他后方深色长卷发的美丽小提琴手让麦克罗夫特想到清晨将他送上飞机的安西娅，跟随他十多年的助理站在舷梯上欲言又止，公务员如常交代了几句工作上的事，嘱咐她每小时查看贝克街的情况，她这才安静地点头离开。

灯光穿过无阻隔的空气照亮麦克罗夫特右手上的小小指环，在灯光亮起观众鼓掌乐团成员鞠躬谢幕的时刻雷斯垂德轻声重复纪念日快乐，他很想现在就给麦克罗夫特一个吻。

 

时间已过午夜，维多利亚堤岸终于安静下来，只有零星几个不知疲倦的年轻人在下方临河的步道上准备前去寻欢作乐。

八层的伦敦警察厅大楼灯依然亮着，他能轻易找到那间熟悉的办公室。即将搬来这栋楼时雷斯垂德抱怨着要整理数目庞大的档案，但一年后他办公室里留下的个人物品还不够塞满两个纸箱。

这是他们十周年纪念日的第二天，以另一种方式被公务员和其他雷斯垂德的熟识者记住的，这是他离开一周年的日子。

新苏格兰场标志性的三角形牌子缓缓转着，大门另一端有一簇小小的橘色火焰在黑色大理石板中央跳动，暗夜中格外显眼。隔开它的玻璃板左下角有三行并不起眼的文字：

THIS ETERNAL FLAME COMMEMORATES

这团不灭的火焰用以纪念

THOSE WHO HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES

为伦敦警察厅

IN THE SERIVICE OF THE METROPOLITAN POLICE

献出他们生命的人

 

再过几个小时，太阳将会从泰晤士河上方升起，而麦克罗夫特会前往三百米外他位于白厅的办公室，继续守护这个国家和九百万人居住的它的心脏。

伦敦真是个美丽的城市，雷斯垂德和麦克罗夫特一同在街头散步时曾不止一次这样说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗合集最后一篇，谢谢大家。


End file.
